Edmund Pevensie VS Peeta Mellark
⚔Edmund vs Peeta⚔ Summary The chronicals of narnia VS the hunger games Will the king of narnia show justice to the boy with bread or will peeta pull through by chucking flower at the son of adam? Interlude Wiz: Sometimes in franchise, we have an idiot that we need to take care of. And these two boys are pretty well-known for pissing off fans Boomstick: Truth be told Wiz, I think we should’ve used Peter (as in peter pevensie) y’know battle of the peters? Wiz: No definetly not. Ahem these two book buttmonkeys cause our protagonists to suck it up and save them. Boomstick: Like King Edmund Pevensie the Just Wiz: And Peeta Mellark, the boy with bread Boomstick: He’s wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: and it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle!!!! Rules *This battle will be set in the 74th Hunger games cornucopia *Many weapons ,like sacks of flour and edmund's sword, will be present *Edmund is not allowed any help from any of his narnian army e.g. Philliip *Peeta cannot receive any sponsor gifts *if you are hungry, you can go buy a cheeseburger ^-^ Rules * this battle will take place in the 74th hunger games cornecopia * Weapons like sacks of flour and Edmund's sword will be there * Edmund cannot get help from his army e.g. his horse or reepicheep * Peeta cannot receive sponser gifts * If you are hungry, you can go buy a cheeseburger Edmund Pevensie Wiz: In the mythical land of Narnia, the white witch placed a curse on the land, forcing it in eternal winter. Boomstick: where have I seen that plot before…? Wiz: But a prophecy stand that two daughters of Eve and two sons of Adam will thwart her plans and these children were the Pevensie siblings. Boomstick: Back then Edmund was that little whiny retard who refused to do anything and was pretty much useless. SO useless in fact that he is the stupid reason why Aslan died in the first place. Here’s a lesson to learn kids, NEVER accept Turkish delight from a strange bitch that you meet into the woods ''' Wiz: From training, Edmund’s sword skills have developed of the years. His experience allowed him to take down a squadron of soldiers with only his brother at his side. '''Boomstick: His sword is a downright rip-off of Sting. ‘Cause we all know that aslan managed to go to middle earth and melt Frodo baggin’s sword Wiz: riiight…Edmund also has his determination at his side. His confidence strengthens his power and his sword can break a weapon as powerful as jadis’s wand (cue clip where Edmund breaks Jadis’ wand with his sword) Boomstick: Ed can get jealous and power-hungry at the same time. His rage can sometimes get himself into sticky situations and his thirst for power can let others take over him and manipulate him. ''' Wiz: Edmund strategies are often from either his brother, Aslan or prince Caspian so his strategies are pretty terrible but still is one of the best swordsmen all the continent of narnia… '''Boomstick: Right after peter and Caspian Aslan: I give you, King Edmund the Just! Peeta Mellark Wiz: Peeta Mellark was the… Boomstick: IS the whiny little Katniss stealer. ‘cause we all know that Gale is way better for Katniss Wiz: That and a simple baker’s boy. Out of random he was picked to participate in the 74th hunger games. And Haymitch decided that it was such a good idea to … Boomstick: have the Capitol ship PEN… Wiz: KatPee! Ok either name is stupid. Peeta possess enormous strength and can lift and swing a 150 pound of flour with one arm. He can also wrestle and take down foes like Cato, who have been training for around their entire childhood. And bear in mind Peeta is two years younger than Cato. Boomstick: Mellark has been trained with a spear by one of the careers. And career training plus spear equals very very bad person who you do NOT want to be their bad side. Wiz: As well has his strength allowing him to be a good wrestler, Cato can snap necks. Now before you interrupt me Boomstick, let me continue. Boomstick: But wiz Q~Q Wiz: now as we know Peeta is a strong as Cato right Boomstick: yup Wiz: now if Cato can snap a 15 year-old’s neck with ease, and Peeta has the approximate strength of Cato. So that means… Boomstick: Peeta can snap necks as good as that creepy psycho-killer! Holy sh*t looks like Peeta isn’t such a whiny bitch after all OH wait! There’s more people, let’s get on his weaknesses Wiz: Peeta can get very oblivious and through this obliviousness Peeta can get himself in sticky situations Boomstick: Like the time when they got attacked by evil fog and Peeta didn’t have the ass to get up. (Cues the scene when the fog attacks and Katniss, finnick and Mags almost ditch Peeta) Katniss: Oh my god Peeta! Wiz: Peeta also can get um…is the word hasty or smart-aleck? Because he even has the nerve to talk back to Cato Boomstick: Let’s describe it as d*skish ''' Wiz: Also he’s so smart that he tries so hard to kill himself '''Boomstick: GIVE UP PEETA YOU’LL NEVER GET KATNISS TO LOVE YOU! (Cues many scenes when peeta tries to kill himself) Katniss: WHERE’S PEETA?! Boomstick: I hope Peeta tries to kill himself in this battle Wiz: Don’t get your hopes up, with Cato’s brief training, some of the capitol residents fear the title, “THE BOY WITH BREAD.” Boomstick: That name is sh*tty oh well, it’s better than Pe… Effie trinket: and PEETA MELLARK! Pre death battle Wiz: ok, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Death battle Peeta and Edmund are elevated into the arena, the cornucopia is stocked with their weapons. Both boys looked tentatively at the sky. A picture of Aqua appeared Aqua: OK let the DEATH BATTLE BEGIN! Fight! Both combatants ran to the stock pile of weapons, Peeta to the west side and Edmund to the eastern side. Edmund grabbed a sword and swung it once, whilst Peeta grabbed a spear. Peeta: come on brat, let’s go. Peeta swung his spear at Edmund who was slipping on as much as armour as possible. The sword begin shining blue and the king rolled out of the way from the spear. Peeta growled and jabbed his sword twice at Edmund. Edmund moved back on the first strike and slashed his sword to prevent the stab. Edmund: You fight well, but I’m one of the Kings of Narnia Edmund kicked Peeta in the shin and rammed into the tribute. Peeta grabbed a large bag of flour and threw it at Edmund with a single hand. Edmund began coughing and waving his hand, yet again, his sword began shining blue and Edmund turned left to avoid the incoming spear. Peeta: damnit, I missed Peeta pulled out the spear from the ground and heard loud footsteps, Edmund cried out as he brought the sword down on Peeta’s leg. But the Katniss stealer (aka Peeta) moved to the side and picked Edmund by the leg. Peeta: You’re pretty light for a good fighter, too bad I’m going to kill… Edmund swings his to Peeta’s legs, causing him to drop down to the ground. Edmund swung his sword at Peeta but the tribute grabbed his wrist and a crack was heard. Edmund fell to the ground clutching his wrist as Peeta dragged himself to the spear sticking out of the ground and Edmund switched sword hands. Edmund’s left hand wobbled as he ran with his sword and Peeta grabbed the spear. Although it was too late, Peeta cried out in pain as Edmund jabbed his sword in his neck. KO! Edmund took a very long breath as a boy and his butler walked over to where the King was lying down. Ciel: You’re skills are impressive, would you… Edmund: No I will never be a pawn on the chessboard Edmund walks away and is collected by the hovercraft. Death battle analysis Boomstick: not bad penvensie…not bad. Wiz: Peeta underestimating Edmund let him down and even despite breaking wrist, Edmund kept going Boomstick: Ed’s sword sure gave him the advantage over Peeta’s flour power ''' Wiz: in the end, his determination won and surpassed Peeta with severe injuries '''Boomstick: or the fact that Peeta didn’t have the ass to check whether he can walk or not ‘cause he does a good amount of hobbling and doing crappy camoflages. Deadpool: Looks like this battle wasn’t neck and neck! Wiz and Boomstick: HUH? Where did you come from? Chibi cooler Aqua: The winner is Edmund Pevensie Next time on death battles Boomstick: next time on death battles Anonymous character 1: at first, I couldn’t stand you but secretly you’re so dear to me, that I will protect you Anonymous character 2: I’m sick of every time that I turn into this…this freak! Aqua: Not book characters, comment be excited! Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Books Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015